warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/Story of War Robots
This a story created by me from WR updates. A sequel like this would be needed :) 'Part #1: Early Iron' It is said that WR started a long time ago. It started in 2145, when the Transatlantic military decided to try and make a robot. They created the first ever robot: the Drestrier. They then created weapons for it. They made the AT Spiral and the AC Molot. People started calling it the Molot/Spiral Drestrier and the name stuck. The Russian Empire wanted to make a better robot. They produced the Cossack, has a design based on a Hind design. Unlike Drestrier, it had 1 medium slot a bigger weapon: a so called Molot-T, which was 2 Molots stacked together. It also had a jump-drive. Germany heard about this and made a robot called Schutze. It was fast and had a Kwk 448mm cannon mounted on its 1 heavy hardpoint. Its design was based on a tanky design. Soon, everyone was making robots for their military The Transatlantic military decided that they needed a new robot. They got an idea of a 4 hardpoint robot. What they produced was the Gl. Patton, had 4 hardpoints and was agreed to mount 4 Punishers on it, which was developed a year before Gl. Patton's commision. Meanwhile, the Russians were deciding on a versitile robot that can counter Germany's new Shuctze. What they came up with was the Vityaz. It had 2 light harpoints and a shoulder heavy slot. It was mounted with 2 Spirals, which was inported from the United States and a Kwk, which was imported from Germany. In Germany, a spy told about the new Russian robot. Germany acted and produced the robot Gepard. Unlike the other robots, it was fast and had 3 slots. They decided to mount missle lauching weapons called EE Aphids, invented a few months ago. It was now official: tanks and troops were obosolete. As the race for bigger and powerful robots, the Transatlantic military made new weapons: ECC Thunder, SURA-F Pinata, Orkan, and Zenit. Russia also made new weapons: Tulumbas, Punisher T, and Kang Dae. The Kang Dae was a more powerful version of the German Kwk 448mm while Punisher T was a double versoin of GAU Punisher. Germany in the meanwhile made new weapons: Noricum and Pin. Noricum was the downsized version of the Zenit while Pin had more range, sacrificing ammo count and some damage. Then Germany produced the notorious Boa. It was tough and powerful. They decided to mount the ECC Thunder, again imported from the United States, and the Punisher T, imported from Russia. For many years, this robot donminated the battlefield. The Transatlantic military is finding ways to counter this new German machine. What they came up with was one of history's most well known robot: The Griffin. Russia made a smaller version: The Rogatka. The Griffin had 2 medium hardpoints and 2 light harpoints. A few months ago, they developed the powerful Vortex. Unlike Aphid, it had less ammo but far more powerful without sacrificing reload time. They decided to mount the Vortexs along with 2 EP Magnums, developed a month ago. The Rogatka was a smaller but faster version of Griffin. It had 2 medium hardpoints and was armed with 2 Orkans. However, it jumped the same distance as Cossack. Soon, Drestrier and Cossack were obsolete. Drestrier and Cossack was'nt scrapped, but was changed into a training robot. Many new pilots were eager to pilot their assigned robot after training Then Germany made their most powerful and frighting machine yet: Leo. It had 3 light slots and a heavy slot. They mounted 3 SURA-F Pinatas and a ECC Thunder on it. Many nations soon started to worry if Germany will ever attack. Soon, a German robot pilot called the Boa "The Walking Toaster". The name then stuck on. Instead of the Boa being mocked, it became even more popular. Imports of this robot skyrocketed. Germany however, was very embaressed by this. They soon redesigned it. Pilots hated the design and refused to upgrade thier beloved walking toaster. In fact, the imports of this robot dropped dramatically as soon the redesign was launched. Meanwhile, Americans feared Germany's new robot Leo. The Transatlantic military made one of the most powerful robots in history: The Fury. It had 3 heavy hardpoints. It was decided to mount 3 new generation Trebuchets, developed only half a month ago. They holded 23 charges and were very powerful. Russia also made a robot to counter Germany's new robot: Natasha. It had 2 heavy harpoints and 2 medium hardpoints. However, it was changed into lights due to weight rescrictions. It was mounted with the Transatlantic's new Trebuchets and imported Noricums. After a few years, a unknown robot was made from possibly Israel. The real orgin of this robot was unknown. It was named Golem. It had 1 light harpoint, 1 medium hardpoint, and 1 heavy harpoint. Golem was then named one of the most versitile robots in the world. A secret project of a new robot came out. It was a project for a counter for all known robots. It was named Robospeiire. However, the project was scrapped because funds were not enough and it was too expensive to keep. Meanwhile in Britian, the Military and its people started worrying about an all out robots war. Queen Elizabith II ordered 3 robots to be built. Unlike other robots, she ordered them to be unique and well protected. The outcome was the new robots Gareth, Galahad, and Lancelot. Gareth only had a medium and a light hardpoint but, it had a shield that can be brought from its side to the front. It lost 20% of its mobility due to leg room being a problem. Galahad also had a swing-in shield, again losing 20% of mobility, due to leagroom. It had 1 medium hardpoint and 2 light hardpoints. Finally, the Lancelot, had no swing-in sheild. It was a shield that had 3 peices in it. It had 2 medium hardpoints and a heavy hardpoint. However, it was very large and slow. But, it had a new technology: Rush. When enabled, the reactor goes into a state of overload and enables 2 powerful rocket boosters in the back. It however, only lasted 10 seconds due to the reactor being overloaded. All robots had a lighting system. Later, new weapons were developed: ESG Taran and Ancile. The Ancile was a defensive weapon that surrounded the robot in a energy field that blocked all but plasma. The Taran was a larger version of the EP Magnum. It fired in bursts and the reload time was quick. Tarans and Magnums were placed on Galahad. An Orkan and a Magnum was placed on Gareth. Lancelot had a Ember, developed a year ago by the Transatlantic military and 2 Tarans. The United States then created another set of unique robots: Jesse, Doc, and Butch. Unlike other robots, Jesse's hard points only had light hardoints, Doc only had Medium, and Butch only had heavy. All the robots hardpoints were counted 4. Unlike other robots, they had a new technology: Quickdraw. Like the gunslingers of the old, they were allowed to activate the holsetred weapons while the active ones were stored away. The holstered weapons are still allowed to reload. It was decided to mount 2 punishers and Pinatas on Jesse, named afer the notorious Jesse James, 2 Orkans and Punisher Ts, for Doc, named after Doc Holiday, and 2 Trebuchets and Zeuses, for Butch, named after Butch Caddisy. The Butch went onto worldwide magizines. It became the worlds's best and most valuable robot. A Lancelot pilot a few months later decided to mount an Ancile on Lancelot instead of Ember. He called it "Ancilot". The name stuck on the loadout. During a test trial, it became the most effective loadout of Lancelot due to the Ancile's energy field that blocks most shots (Execpt plasma) and Lancelot's built-in shield protected it from plasma. Queen Elizabith II named it "The Invinsible Titan". New robots were then made, from unknown nations. Carnage, a powerful robot that had Rush and an Built-in energy shield. It also had 2 heavy hardpoints, mounted with more powerful Thunders. Its Ancile however was weak due to the reactor directing power to the legs and Ancile. Stalker was a upgraded version of Drestier, having stealth. It has the ability to temporairly be stealth on radar for only 10 seconds, due to the reactor's overload to activate the stealth. It had 2 EP magnums mounted on. Rhino, appearing to come from the Transatlantic military had a new Assualt ability. While in this new mode, its shield engages and gets a 100% speed boost, but the medium harpoints are disables due to the shield blocking them. Its reactor is so efficeint and powerful, its Assualt ability had no cool down or durations, making Rhino a versitile robot. It had 2 Orkans and EP Magnums on it. Years later, a descendant of Adolf Hitler was elected into office. He wanted to get revenge for Hitler in the second WW. He decided to attack Egypt for their oil. However, he did not mention a war in his speechs. Month's after election, Germany suprise attacks Egypt. It was official, Germany started the great World War III. The Japenese Self Defence Force (JSDF), was concerned about entering the great war and losing it, like WWII. They commisioned 2 unique robots: Fujin and Raijin. Unlike the other robots, they had 4 legs and suffuered no landing shock. Fujin's new sentry mode allowed a powerful energy shield but at the cost of being stationary, due to the reactor's power being directed to the built-in ancile shielding generator. Raijin, had a new ability: Bastion. While in this mode, a deployable physical shield is deployed. Like Fujin, it cannot move while in its ability. But, instead of the power being directed to its legs, it was directed to its 2 heavy hardpoints. In return, it recieved a 30% boost to its weapons, making it a popular robot. It also has the ability to climb. Bastion, its predeccesor was a test for Rajins designs. It was the basics for Rajin. It was the protitype for Rajin. Fujin's weapons was 2 ESG Tarans and a SMS Hydra, developed by the JSDF a month ago while the robots were being built. It was like AT Spiral but it had 6 missles and can "see" obstacles. This allowed the missles to hit their targets more effiecintly. Rajin's weapons was 2 ECC Thunders. The Korean nations later commisioned 3 new and also unqiue robots: Kumiho, Bulgasiri, and Haechi. Kumiho only had 2 medium hardpoints but was the fastest of the bunch. Bulgasiri was the slowest but most durable, having the strongest physical shield in the world. Haechi was slightly faster the Bulgasiri but had a Ancile shielding slightly more durable than Carnage's. Its reactor allowed the the energy sheild without any rescrictions. Unlike other robots, all of these robots had Dash. Their reactors are so powerful, that their power allows short bursts of speed provided from boosters from the back. Haechi's reactor is even stronger to allow the energy shields and dash. Kumiho's weapons were Orkans, Bulgarsiri's weapons were Shocktrains, developed just half a month ago. It holds 7 charges and very powerful. Haechi's weapons were Orkan's. New weapons were then created by the Korean and JSDF militarys: Dragoon, Thermite and Redeemer. The Transatlantic created new robots with next generation designs and abilities: Mercury, Hellburner, and Pursuer. Mercury is a robot with 1 heavy slot and 2 light harpoints. Its ability helldive allowed it to do area damage, smashing into the ground. Its weapons were EP Magnums and a ECC Thunder. Hellburner is a robot with a unstable reactor. Its ability, overload overloads the reactor for 7 seconds by forcing it to give the robot 100% speed boost. After 7 seconds, it detonates but the robot survives due to its next generation shieldings. Pilots nicknames it "The Exploding Shutze" due to its shape resembling Shutze. It only had a heavy and light slots. Its weapons were a SURA-F Pinata and a ECC Thunder. Pursuer is a refined version of Stalker. Its stealth was combined with a 37% speed boost for 10 seconds, again due to its reactor being overloaded. It had 3 slots instead of 2. Its weapons were Gusts, developed by the Russians. Meanwhile, in the first 2 months of Germany's attack, they gained Egypt, France, Greece, and the Meditaranian. The Germans decide to attack Britian and Russia for revenge in the second WW. After 3 months of fighting, the JSDF, Britian, the U.S., Transatlantic, and Russian militarys decided to end WWIII once in for all and as quick as possible. For 7 months, Germans forces are pushed back. Again, Berlin is captured and Germany surrenders. As punishment for starting a war for the third time, Germany is removed from global maps and Germany permantly is part of Britian. No longer a nation. The president of Germany was charged with war crimes and sentenced to life in war-time propaganda prison in Paris, France. Robot casualties count to for Germany 15,800 and Allied Robot casualties count to 14,500. Civilian Causalties only count 800. Britian and Russian territories were never touched. Fortunatly, war only lasted 1 year. Today, 2 projects are out: Inquister and Spectre. Inquister was a bigger version of Mercury. Its ability allowed a jump with a stealth time at the same time. Its planned weapons were 2 Tulumbas' and a Ember. Spectre is a bigger version of Gl. Patton, having 4 medium slots. Its planned weapons were 4 Vortexs. It has the same ability as Inquister. Right now, both robots are experimental. Right now, they are fixing a reactor break-down problem. The reason is that the abilitys use so much power, it overloads the reactor. Today, the Nations are in peace, inveting new generations of robots and the art of robot building is being passed down. Who knows if WWIV will start? Only time will tell.... 'Part 2: Escape' As you know, Adolf Hitler's descendent was elected office, started a World War, and lost the war. You probably don't know his name. His name is Shuctze Hitler. He was born in 2116 The robot Shuctze was named after him because everyone like him and wanted to elect him into office. People call him "The Iron Figure". Why? When he stood, he looked as if he was standing like a parked iron tank. He was so still, some people mistaken him if he was in a hypnotic state. He also always liked to wear the iron cross, which he found in the office. Now, everyone disliked him. Not because he is in propaganda prison, but he started war without the people's notice. '2154, September 8th, 9:00 PM:' During that evening, Shuctze was finding a way to escape the prison. His plan was first to go through a vent at the top of his cell. He was a lucky prisoner because most cells did'nt have a vent. Then he would try to make it to the outside. However, there is a minefield outside but, he was well aware, as he still has the map of the prison. He obtained it during the war, when he tried to attack it. A spy gave it to him, telling that he heard that the prison is gonna take him there if he loses the war. It included the floors, hallways, camaras, sensors, and venting system plus the mines and guardtowers. However, it did not show where the guard robots are located. But, he knew what the guard robots are. They included Griffins and Furies. Chase robots were Pursuers. 2154, December 30th, 9:00 PM: It was time, it was time for Shuctze's escape. While the guards were switching, he quickly got into the vents. He chosed the route with no sensors. It was long but it will be worth the risk. He climbed through, making sure he did'nt make a too loud of a noise, or else someone will hear it and alert security. He got through the vents and out onto the minefield. He checked the map and made around the mines. The next hurdle was getting past the guard towers and robots. They were scattered, following the roads. Some were in the open, looking for trespassers and fugitives. It was hard. In fact, he got a close call (Mabye too close...). It was when he was jumped by a guard robot's light. He quickly hide in a bush. The robot paused for 8 seconds. Then he continued on. He managed to get pass the guard robots and getting past the towers was very easy. 2155, December 31st, 4:00 AM His final hurdle was to get to his hometown: Rothenburg. He did not have any car. But, there was a car nearby that appeared to be just abandoned. Even wierder, he found the car door open and the keys were just lying there. Without hesitation, he jumped into the car and started the engine. It had 3/4ths of a fuel tank left, a wallet with a credit card and some money, some food, a phone, some clothes, and some tools. When he turned on the phone, he was suprised it was a swipe-to-unlock security. He unlocked the phone and used google maps to get to him hometown. Within a day, he got to Rothenburg and just in time. The guards 15 hours ago alerted the prison of him missing. A large scale search was launched but no one found him. He changed his name to Roger Ramserve. He managed to live the rest of his life as a normal citizen. He married and had grandchildren. No one knew he was the former German president. He lived until 2178, January 1st, at the age of 62. After his funeral, he was finally identified. No one knew. Not even his wife... Category:Blog posts